To Protect One's Territory
by haizakis
Summary: "You are a roleholder of this Territory. As a Knight it is your duty to protect the Castle and let the Queen live". { One-Shot / Ace & Vivaldi Centric / Drabble }


**Author's Note;; **

Honestly, It has been like so long or maybe not that long- but anyways it's been sometime since I posted something here! hahah lolz~ Anyways this is not romance and it is focusing more on Vivaldi &amp; Ace. I repeat, this is **not romance**. This was a drabble meme reply in my Tumblr Blog and I decided to revise it like by just 2% and post it here! There were a few spelling errors in the original post but now I fixed them all hopefully. If there are still some errors you could tell me :)

Anyways I hope you enjoy this~! It's shot but I hope you would have fun reading it!

* * *

❝ _Honestly… he never would've thought that faceless could be this dumb._ ❞

His finger swiftly took his heavy blade that seemed like paperweight to him. In one fluid motion, in just a split second his blade cut the faceless rebel's upper body. He wasn't so sure how all this started but as far as he could remember he was training his fellow faceless subordinates. He told them to take a break and there he miraculously found his way to the inside of the castle. A cheery, fresh grin was seen on his lips as he had both hands behind his head, ever so casually he was simply walking along the hallways. Maids of this castle bowed and greeted him whenever they get to see him- although Ace wasn't a man of formality he liked to play with the maids sometime, they feared him somewhat. He could feel it- even though they had no eyes and couldn't see the reflection of their heart behind their eyes- their actions and the way they speak could be the answer to almost everything.

Echoing of hollow steps were heard nearby, he followed the rhythm of the ticking clock by clicking his tongue- he was looking around when he saw the Queen, oh hell to it- he must be ready for some 500-period lecture. After all he was away for more than a hundred periods. He was still clicking his tongue when he saw the annoyance written all over the Queen's face. He simply ignored her existence and kept on walking until he reached to the point that the older woman had pointed her staff to him. He loved it when he could make people annoyed, seeing them irritated was just something that Ace is interested in.

**"**You there! How dare you click your tongue so annoyingly!**",** She said as her forehead began to crease in irritation. The brunette Knave simply grinned cheekily and after he had stopped clicking his tongue. He looked at his Queen with a raised brow, **"**Aaaaand do I care? Honestly I haven't been to my _Home Territory_for many time periods! It's just right I do what I want here~**",** Oh he must've talked to much, this woman was still his Queen.

He took a deep breath and took his hands away from his head, he had his right hand on his chest and the other on his back. He bowed slightly and spoke in an undeniably rude yet polite manner. **"**Oh my **_Dear_** _**Majesty**_\- forgive my **rudeness**.**",** He stood back up straight and tucked his hands in his pockets, he was ginning like a fool he is- well it was to stifle his laughter actually. Vivaldi was on the edge of the cliff of her irritation for the Knight, she simply wanted to order the Prime Minister, Peter White, to confront him and chop of his head in an instant! Although only a fool would do that. Ace was needed, especially in dire times such as this.

Ace looked at the sudden change of expression on Vivaldi, somehow it brought him to curiosity. A second ago she was fuming in anger and irritation and suddenly her expression changed to a very serious and somehow formal one. **"**Eeeeeh, how odd! What lecture do 'ya have for me now?**"** ,He said in a bored tone, he simply wanted to wander for now and leave the Queen- she had other soldiers to play with and kill anyways. And there was the ever loyal Peter White!

**"**_The Castle is under attack by countless of faceless, some maids and soldiers took part of it._**",**She stated as her royal violet eyes stared deep into the Knight's red ones.

Oh that was all? He could do it in a jiffy! Honestly faceless were no match for him. He rolled his eyes, **"**Honestly your Majesty- that was all?**",** he wasn't really bragging or anything, but he knew his Queen wasn't a stupid person. Why would she worry over a simple thing like this?

The Queen sighed as she simply turned her heels- she had no more words to speak of for this dense Knight. She needed Ace to do his role properly and even if she knew he had another role that wasn't official still Ace was given a role he should do for the rest of his life. Until his heart stop ticking he has to finish his role as a Knight. Vivaldi had a sorrowful look on her face, although Ace couldn't see it he simply just shrugged- he didn't understand why the atmosphere felt somehow heavy.

Ace walked to the opposite direction and started wandering, hopefully he'd meet some of the attackers to kill them- this was the territory his role was connected to, and being such a Knight he is he has to protect it.

Thoughts about the Queen crossed his mind, honestly he still couldn't figure out the reason to the very short conversation earlier. He looked up as he was in thought- although it had to end shortly when a certain very familiar voice interrupted him. And well it was no other than Peter White, his ever so loving subordinate. He was about to greet him and the white rabbit fired his gun. When he heard it- he dodged as soon as possible. **"**Woah there PM! Slow down!**",** he said as he was smiling childishly. The Prime Minister definitely didn't look pleased.

**"**You** foolish imbecile**! You are the Knight of this castle you should protect it! Look at what you've done? Alice's is now on the line! And the Queen is struggling because almost all the soldiers and maids are now having a rebellion against us!**",** He said in such rage. His face showed deep anger, the fact that he deeply loves the outsider and now she is now almost dying, it must be a big heart ache for the white rabbit that used to be the one Alice loved so much.

Ace was half-listening, and Peter knew it- he could see it in him. He scowled in frustration and grabbed his arm tightly as he dragged him to the main floor where the commotion was. Ace blinked twice and looked at him rather confused. **"**Ace this is our territory and you as a roleholder of this territory must do something to protect it...**",** He said as he was gritting his teeth is anger.

Once they arrived the faceless cheered loudly, Alice who was on the cross and she was half-unconscious. And there was Vivaldi who was under pressure, Her hair wasn't so nice anymore- some strands of hair were out of place, she was sweating- she looked tired and this was a rare sight. Some faceless from the enemy side had died- some heart caste soldiers and maids had died-Yet Vivaldi couldn't do anything- Alice's life was on the line- if she were to make one wrong move then Alice is **D E A D**.

Peter let go of Ace and looked at him with a murderous intent. His glare had a message saying , **'**_Go do what you need to do_**'**. Ace blinked and then afterwards he looked around then on the ground. He took a deep breathe and grinned ever so refreshingly. Going to the battlefield a confident grin was seen on his lips- Although he was sure he could win- he was sure was well that this'd cost hundreds of lives.

And this was how it went- and then he began on fighting and killing he rebel faceless mercilessly.

A stab **here**  
A cut _there _  
A few wounds here and there  
Ace had a few of those but he had  
killed way more than he could.

He was tired  
But at the same time  
He wasn't.

He wiped a bead of sweat on his forehead as he started to laugh. He won! Peter was running up to Alice who was still on the cross, he took Alice in his arms and lightly sobbed as he tried to comfort the scared Alice-. Although Ace smelt like blood- and the whole floor smelt like blood. Piles of bodies who he had just killed, there were lots and lots. It was like this floor could be a scene of a massacre- although it was the faceless's foolish idea anyways, they sacrificed their lives just to fight role-holders. How foolish of them. They knew they'd lose right from the beginning yet they pursue in rebelling against the heart castle trio.

Ace had a proud grin- like a child actually; he actually fought for his territory. Somehow rare, it was an odd sight but he still did his role. Ace looked back to look at his Queen- and she was smiling, lightly though- Almost not visible but he could feel that she was proud of the Knave of hearts. She held her staff and was about to announce something when two to three arrows, out of nowhere were released. It was no ordinary arrow- it was a fast and a metal one. It pierced right through her chest, and her throat, and her stomach. Blood immediately escaped her body.

The Knight widened his eyes. He ran up to his Queen and looked at the fallen woman. She was still breathing but barely- her chest was rising up and down in a fast manner, soon her clock heart will stop ticking. Vivaldi tried to speak but her throat was damaged, She coughed up blood and had a small smile on her lips. She wanted to tell him that even if he couldn't escape from his role, he had a home and it was placed in his heart. Vivaldi wanted to escape her role, to be back to how she used be- back with her parents, live normally with her brother. .

Ace could feel his clock heart understand what Vivaldi was saying, his eyes fully on her, he wasn't so sure what to say- he was speechless. He was at loss of words. Who will be the Queen? The very Queen who seemed to have understood him, the one Queen who he never knew that had such a feeling? He wanted to cry, it was a sign that you felt sad for someone's loss- he wanted to cry, he wanted to feel sad, he wanted to spend one last moment with his Queen yet he couldn't tears failed to go out of his eyes. He tried to yet there was no success.

**"_Y-Your Majesty…?_"**

He tried to speak out to her yet Vivaldi could never reply for her eyes begun to close. She drew her last breath.

A role-holder has** fallen**.

What will become of this game without the ever so ruthless yet loved Queen?

Ace held her hand and bit his lip, not to hard thought- just lightly. He wanted to tell her that he was proud of being able to fight for his territory- he wanted to but there was no more time left.

_Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock..._  
_The Might Queen_  
_Has_

**Fallen**

_And the Knight shall _  
_Protect his_

**Territory**

* * *

Author's Note;;

Okay so yup! That's the end! Hahah I hope you liked it- feel free to Rate&amp;Review or either 3  
Visit me at .com guys! Send me some asks :D Ace would love to entertain your asks ^^

\- Psychopathic Liar (a.k.a Haru)


End file.
